千パーセントl o v e - a thousand love
by Ladie Wolf
Summary: 千パーセント l o v e / a thousand percent love is a Series of One-Shots for Reborn! - Reborn! Is respectively owned by Akira Amano, I only own all OCs and AUness of the story. All rights-reserved 2014 {C} Ladie Wolf / Rated M for future/other chapters. Characters: 1st & 10th Vongola Generation, Varia, Arcobaleno, Milliefiore and more...
1. Bel x Yuuna

千パーセント / a thousand percent love

**Author's Note**: I do not own REBORN! Its respectively owned by Akira Amano-san, I only own OCs and some AUness in the story. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

Belphegor x Yuuna

"Bel-sama" a lady in her 20's called and knocked towards the door where Bel was staying in and resting at the moment. Yuuna, the lady whom was calling Bel in his slumber made her way into his room and pushed the tray of foods as he, Bel was sick... Yes, the prince was sick and now his servant is just doing her job. "Bel-sama, I have brought your request for you to dine in, sushi" Bel didn't stir off in his slumber and just continued to sleep peacefully.

"Bel-sama?" Yuuna made her way near his bed and checked her master. Indeed not only he looked so sick but also tired. _Sigh_. Maybe being an assassin who does really hard mission is tiring? _Duh_... Yuuna clutched her hands together near her chest and leaned a little to check her master. Yuuna got startled when one of the Superior of his master came and asked what she was doing, Squalo. By that she loosed her balance and dove into Bel's bed chamber and made him wake up.

It's her death sentence... "My good lord, do spare me... I didn't mean to wake you up! I was just startled by Squalo-sama's sudden presence..." Not in a bad way she meant but she was just to startled by the unnoticed presence made by Squalo... indeed assassins are just... As she was about to excuse herself as a matter of fact that maybe they're going to talk about confidential things it's best if she goes. "I shall take my leave Bel-sama, Squalo-sama" she bowed and she was starting to walk Bel reached out for her and pulled her into his bed. "The prince wants your presence here, _my_ Yuuna..." he is sick that's probably why he acts likes this. But that affectionate thing calling her his made her heart jump out of fluttery but maybe it's only because he isn't himself as of.

"Oi, Shark-sempai, get lost and leave the prince and my Yuuna alone" he spoke as he get a hold of Yuuna whom is blushing real red. Squalo is just too pissed to make an attack onto his own subordinate "Tsk. This Brat" before closing the door in the room of Bel. "Bel-sama, I have brought your dinner..." As Yuuna tried to move out of Bel's grasp. "The prince wants you to stay beside him" she wants to stay but she knew she shouldn't get involve at all. That's because he is already in line of having a fiancée. Indeed she only have only have this one heck of a sided love for an important mafia and a royalty himself and she was just a mere servant. It has been 4 years since she started working under Varia and under him that was when she was 15, the prince was a year older than that time... as well as now.

"Bel-sama, I shall leave as Lady Caprice is coming any minute now" right she's no match for a lady like Caprice she was Italian descent of course all favour goes to her unlike her she's just a mere normal person. "Why do I always hear that name from you? Lady Caprice here, Lady Caprice there, are you really that dense? Since I've been engaged to her you started avoiding me" he shouted and as a matter of fact he just talked in 1st person... "I deeply apologised for making you angry Bel-sama" she's on her knees looking down. As for Bel who is sitting up covering his mouth from coughing as he is sick and it's courtesy to cover one mouth if coughing it's because it'll be an unbecoming for a prince's manners.

"Bel-sama" Yuuna stood up and grabbed a glass of water from the tray she had brought earlier. As she tried to give it to Bel, Bel snapped it to his side making it fall down on the ground and drench both of them. Then somebody opened the door this time it was not Squalo but Caprice. "Ah! You wretch, what in the world are you doing" Caprice raged and was about to slap Yuuna when he threatened her that if she touch her he'll cut through her throat and pierce it with his knives. "Get out" he ordered as to which they, Yuuna and Caprice, followed. "Did the prince ordered you to get out as well?" He wasn't making himself clear so Caprice thought she wasn't the one whom he ordered to get out.

"You" pointed to Caprice "are the one to get out" he finished as to both surprise "but -" as to but the royalty isn't a good choice is it. "Now" angered Bel shouted. _Oh boy_. _Trouble_. "You seem to forget that I am your superior" he started "no, master" she is in trouble. "Then why?" To answer that question he and Yuuna had a past... Not clearly but they seem to have this thing between them that only Bel can name what that thing is.

"I don't know why... Bel" she took of the the talk with a superior and talk into a more personal matter between them. "Bel, I don't know why... but all I know is we aren't for each other" she cried. Of course there's only one in a hundred that there's a Cinderella romance in the modern world. Next thing she know Bel was behind her and she can feel his slender body near hers and leaning his chin on top of her head breathing... pure silence covered the surrounding. "Maybe, we should just move on Bel. You and I both know it's for the best" said Yuuna before turning to him and gave him a last peck on the lips before leaving him alone inside his room in an utter silence.

That was her decision... she may regret it not may... but she already regretted it. Prince and a mere servant after all has nothing in common.


	2. Dino x Hana

千パーセント / a thousand percent love

**Author's Note**: I do not own REBORN! Its respectively owned by Akira Amano-san, I only own OCs and some AUness in the story. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

Dino x Hana

The 10th Chiavarone heir, Dino, walk miserably tired toward his bedroom only to find his woman sleeping in a curl ball already when she had promise him that she'll be awake no matter what the circumstances is. The heir himself could only giggle quietly as he started to walk towards the bed he started removing his garments, loosening his tie and removing the pull over leaving his white long sleeve shirt. Unbuttoning the first two buttons leaving his semi exposed chest and sat on the king-sized bed as unnoticeable or else he'll wake the 'tiger' up and you know what that means... WAR.

He leaned his back towards the headboard and open the lamp beside him and opened his book. He was literally on the edge of the king-sized bed as the woman or so called Hana was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed where they share their nights if he is home, of course. Hana stirred a bit but Dino whom was reading the book solemnly for about half an hour, didn't even noticed that Hana has woken up. It was only 2:37 in the morning... dawn. "Mn... Dino" called Hana and rubbed her eyes looking at the digital clock and her reading the time '2:37' made her fully awake. "You're quite early, _amore mio_" Dino put the bookmark down to the page he was in and set it aside the table. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Things like this makes Hana upset, little things... "_Amore_, you're sleeping peacefully and you're telling me to wake you up only to get scolded?" That made her more upset because not only he was correct but also broke her promise.

Dino thought they were okay now since she kissed him goodnight and went back sleeping but inside Hana she is totally upset... not to him but herself. She'll make sure to make it up for tomorrow and so in her head she thought maybe to go out and buy him something to make it up. She knew he isn't upset that she broke her promise but she felt bad that whenever he was the one to make the promises he always meet it or either he has a good reason to say that he has to do this things that is important and that'll make her upset and mad on why she isn't his priority. But she was. He'll lose his sanity and mind if something has happened to her.

The morning came and she found herself waking up at around 10 am finding Dino away and not beside her any more, this saddened her. She stood up and dress real quick and went outside the bedroom asking few maids that were cleaning on where Dino was. "H... hi, do you know where Dino is?" She was a bit worried and that made her stutter while talking "Chiavarone-sama was to go -" when she was cut by Dino's voice making the maids bow in his presence as a respect. "Dino..." Hana called as she run onto his grasped making him startled but made him happy and hugged her back. Except Reborn, she was the only one who could make him more startle on many of her actions. Dino leaned and gave her a quick peck onto her lips "I got to go now, _Amore mio_" Dino said as he is to go to Vongola HQ and Hana nodded still anxious on something. What could she get him? It should be a surprise, nobody should know it except her.

Hana dressed up as a maid of Chiavarone family to get out of the house unnoticed and made sure she mentioned that no one is to bother her in the master's bedroom even if it's lunch time. Of course she **forgot** that everyone tells the things she does through out the day so when Dino calls to check on her _secretly_ he'll knew exactly what she is and was doing time to time. As she planned to escape from the house without being noticed she knew dressing as a maid was the best choice since the Chiavarone family hired more than enough needed in the house so she'll easily pass through and get back in no time after what she had to get him.

"We ran out of Milk, and I am sure uhh... Miss? Uhh... Hana... will be upset? If she didn't get any milk tonight?" Hana came up with the lamest excuse in the world and doesn't even know what the maids calls her... it's Hana-sama. But insisted of being called Hana-sama either Miss or just her name will work on her but since if you want to keep your job in the house better call her with utmost superiority levelled as Dino himself. "And I have something to by for myself too, so I'll just go out and add it to my list" added Hana but the maid in charge of all maids weren't buying it so Hana showed a fake list of what she had needed to buy and by that she easily pass through questions and such.

She went to the city and walk inside the shops and found nothing in particular that could surprise Dino as he have almost everything you can ask for if not he'll either have it by tomorrow the least and immediately, as in right now. She remembered the first time they had met into this teddy bear shop and it's odd for him a mafia boss to be in a place like this buying a toy, and by that coincidentally Hana and Dino fought over a toy and of course Dino with more money and power won leaving Hana broken-hearted by the fact that someone bought the latest stuffed toy from the particular shop. Childish. Well in the end when Dino saw her upset leaving the shop he asked his right hand mand, Romario to give the stuffed toy to Hana.

She went to the shop as also she only brought her card which only had those few pennies inside as Dino washed them out as so she either use his card or asked him something she wants, 'Spoiled' heir. Accustoming herself inside the shop finding the right one to give to Dino to make him at least happy, not surprise... will be enough to make Hana more ease. "What can I help you, _Signorina_?" Asked one of the saleslady working in the shop. "Oh, I can handle this, thank you though!" She smiled as the lady as she nodded understanding that Hana is really trying hard to find something for Dino.

Dino on the other hand called the house to check on Hana. Instead of calling her he always contact first the house before contacting Hana to make sure that what the maids or servants tells him is relevant, not that they would lie anyhow. "How is Hana?" Dino asked from his handy and the reply was she didn't have lunch and doesn't want to be disturb from her room. Dino didn't like that she skips meals and the fact that she is locking herself up... it isn't like her at all. He made his way to his house telling that he'll be out for the rest of the from work as something came up.

Dino tried to open his chamber door only to find it locked, of course there's always the spare. Opening the door finding an utter silence inside with no sight or trail of Hana. The head maid then asked the other maids near Dino whom he was with to check Hana. "The milk hasn't ran out, yet! And why one of our maids told me that the Milk Hana-sama has been drinking was all gone?" That triggered Dino, she came out as a maid and by that she'll easily get out the sight of the servants eyes. "Tsk" Dino is angry and mad... she is very fragile into his eyes one small thing can make her upset, sad, and also she believes somebody to quickly that one second she's here and one second she's gone.

Dino ordered his troops to find her and also himself is also to go and find her it'll be disaster if someone knew she was his. Or anything else that might dangers her will danger the danger itself picking on the wrong woman. Death will be there's and Dino himself will be the one to slaughter him with his bullwhip. Even if it's against Hana's will.

Hana found herself surrounded by some _bad-guys or a weakling mafia_ near an alley. She totally is surrounded... she was to go on the lake bridge where Dino and her had there first date for some air before going back home as of the result of using what she called short cut without Dino or someone to protect her made her in danger. 'Should have known...' She got more anxious and made her tremble "Hey there, little miss, would you like to join us?" A man is to touch her when she slapped the hand away and screamed. "Get loss... leave me alone" she was panicking herself out and that made the man and everyone with him irritated. "Look here Miss, come with us and with no struggle you'll not get hurt or you want it the other way?" This time he came in contact with her grabbing her wrist and that made her scream more louder "Dino – Ahhh!" She cried and as she was about to get slapped by another man someone spoke up.

"Let her go or you'll find yourself in your grave today" darkened aura voice by someone very familiar to Hana threatened the damned bad guys. "Lookie, here boy what could you do with yourself alone let alone with that body of yours compared to us all" the man boasted and that made Hana slap the man "Don't you dare speak like that to him". "You better shut it" the man threatened and made some of his guys attack Dino at once making them flew over away a little by Dino's whip. "Move and I'll ripped this girl out in front of you" Dino couldn't do anything to make Hana in anyway of danger or else he'll never forgive himself and so he dropped his whip leaving him not completely defenceless as he is trained and accustomed to fight or kill. But if he avoid or attack them Hana will be in vague danger because of this a man with a knife attacked him making a cut on his left arm and a ripped his shirt revealing his well known covered tattoo. Gulping guys saw whom they were fighting against. "Boss, better let go of that lady and get away as soon as possible" one of the mafia comrades said. "Are you that scared of that pulp?"Then touched Hana smelling Hana's scent from her neck that made Dino explode and punched the man holding Hana and sending him quite a tad bit far away from Hana.

The man was nearly backing up to attack Dino when a sound of a loading gun echoed. "Attack Chiavarone-sama and you'll die on our hands" sets of armed Chiavorone mafia members threatened and all halted making Dino smirked and Hana was under the grasped of Dino head on his chest lying safe and sound. "Fall out and leave us two alone" Dino ordered and glared at the man who touched Hana. "Keep your hands and filthy self away from my Lady and if by then you'll be away from your own death and grave and I'll make sure to annihilate your family" Dino under his façade totally made the man along with his subordinates run for their lives.

'Stupid... Stupid... Stupid...' That's what Hana was all about. She started tearing up as they walk up to the lake bridge. "Hey" Dino comforted Hana to not cry "It's all my fault... It's all my fault" Dino halted and pull her head to his chest to let herself calm down "Shh... shh" Dino hushing her quietly and leaned his chin on top of her head. "I am sorry" Dino said... wrong choice of word Dino... that made her more guiltier. "I only wanted to make it up to you for breaking the promise and this happened, It's all my fault" Dino smiled at himself and pushed slightly Hana so he can see her face. "Look here, _amore_, you're more than enough to make me happy but something that will harm you or lead you to danger will cause me my sanity so don't do anything reckless, you're my sane and life, I cannot afford to lose you" he sincerely said a few evident of tears were forming. "I am sorry" Hana expressed regret on her reckless actions.

"It's okay, amore mio, as long as you're not in any harm" patted Dino. Hana pushed the bag the she was carrying to his chest. "Do accept that, that was from my card that you've wiped out" Hana blused. Dino opening it found the same bear from when they had first met. "I knew it was you" She scratched her nape and Dino laughed and hugged her tightly. Hana remembering the cut on his arm made her panic but of course Dino made it all better from a kiss made her in her calm and sat down beside him on the bench in the lake bridge. "Let's get this fix fast, Dino" Hana agitatedly said. "It's okay, doesn't hurt" Dino replied, Hana stood up and leaned a bit forward to Dino her hand on her waist looking at him with her famous pout making Dino agree right away.

"_Ti amo,sei tutto per me, Hana, Senza di te non sono niente_"Dino held Hana's hands tightly as she walks slightly in front of him making her back frame more visible.

"_Ti amo anche io, ti amo... Il mio cuore e solo tuo_" Hana turned back smiling and kissed Dino under the sunset.

**Italian Vocabs used:**

**Amore mio** – my love

**amore** – love

**Signorina** – Miss

**Ti amo,sei tutto per me, Hana, Senza di te non sono niente –** I love you, You're everything to me, Hana, Without you I am nothing

**Ti amo anche io, ti amo... Il mio cuore e solo tuo**_ – I love you too, I love you... My heart is yours_


	3. Giotto x Stella

千パーセント / a thousand percent love

**Author's Note**: I do not own REBORN! Its respectively owned by Akira Amano-san, I only own OCs and some AUness in the story. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

Giotto x Stella

Stella searched Giotto on the Vongola mansion with nothing of a single clue where he was. She checked everywhere of where he could be but had forgotten the place where he mostly stays. Sitting on his work chair... how could she even forgot that he always was focused on the paper work of Vongola business filed by Alaude. It was late night that's why she encountered no one in the massive hallway of Vongola. Of course walking alone on the hallways isn't that fun... She guessed that everyone already took the night off except Giotto.

"Ah, bingo!" Finally Stella realised the last room she hadn't visited... the room where he actually was. "Finally, found you" Stella said out of the blue forgetting to knock... not that she would bother anyway. "You aren't in your slumber still, _amore mio_?" Giotto paused on what he was doing when he heard Stella's voice. "Let's get you to rest, Giotto, you've done enough for the day" Changing the subject to focused more onto him. "I don't take no or if you try to talk it of me, I will be upset so get up from there or I will not talk to for days, hmpf" She put her hands on her waist and fake a pout making Giotto smile and stood up from where he was.

As he walk towards her he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his sleeve less blazer that he was wearing and leaned a kiss onto Stella's soft, pump lips making her moan a bit. "Mn... Giotto..." her soft voice filled the room and Giotto sat down on one of the couches in the room and pulled Stella in his lap. As he was about to kiss her again Stella put her index finger on his lips. "Not today, you better have rest first" as she was about to get up a frustrated Giotto pulled her again this time she knew he needed her... right now. "Mn... Gio – giotto stop it" She tried to fight but no use. They had ended up doing _it_ on his office couch and slept there for the night and luckily there was always a blanket somewhere hidden the table-cabinet beside the couch.

"Prim-" G opened the door finding Giotto and Stella's current state and position still sleeping making him close the door again. "Maybe, we should disturb the Primo, a little later a- hi- hi- hi" G sounded so bad and odd. Alaude who didn't listen opened the door only to close it too and fake a cough. "We should leave right, Alaude?" G asking Alaude whom agreed to him by nodding. So they all had left the Boss's office and fled somewhere else.

"Mn..." Stella the first one to wake stirred by the sunlight coming from the window. She sighed as she found herself and Giotto from their state and quickly removed Giotto's protective hand from her waist slowly and dressed herself up and gather Giotto's garments from the floor. "Giotto – Gio – tto, wake up" Stella shook Giotto in his sleep. "_Caro mio_, my love, wake up it already morning" she sat down on the couch where she was lying earlier and leaned a kiss to Giotto making him open his eyes. "Wake up" Giotto sat up from his lying position and ran a hand through his hair. Stella put his dress on him helping him to button up and wear his tie fixing it for him.

"C'mmon, get up my love and eat breakfast and I am sure you have a lot to do" smiled Stella making him frown before smiling to her. They went to dine downstairs and went to were his guardians usually gathers the _soggiorno_. By his sudden presence G who was sipping his tea coughed iy out making Stella worry. "G, are you alright?" Hurried to him passing a tissue and help him wiped the hot liquid that he had sipped. "I am good, Stella" she nodded, she doesn't like them calling her as a superior like they call Giotto because she feels like she's more superior which she is than her friend.

"So... uh... Primo, have you finish your business with Stella?" G started making Stella red as a tomato "You saw" whispered Stella to G which he also acted as blushing a bit. "The work for today was already filed up ready for you to check" Alaude said making Giotto sigh suddenly in a blink Stella was beside him again and gave him a big slap or pat she called to his back making him groan everyone else except a few blushed. "A-ahem... and then on later we had a ball as what we were talking about a week before". Remembering that Stella forgot that she still has no dress. "Ah! I have to go and buy my attire as I have forgotten to have it done more earlier" leaving Giotto to the rest of his guardian.

Actually she had a dress but there was a slight problem onto it. She suddenly felt an urge to throw up _again_. What she meant by that was it has been happening for quite awhile now. "Stella! Have you got you're dress ready, yet?" Cerelia her best friend and you can say Alaude woman... called. "I have had a previous one of my liking... the one we bought a month ago and still haven't used it and suddenly didn't fit..." Complained Stella. "_Ugh_..." Again sending her to the nearest toilet and threw up. "Stella, are you alright?" Hurried Cerelia and she nodded, but inside still worried.

"Let's go then and get another dress then" Cerelia suggested and Stella nodded. "Cerelia and I will go out, bye" running quickly away from the door before they could even talk the hell out of them... in a good way. "Send them twice as many member to follow them around" Giotto ordered and G nodded.

Stella and Cerelia went to there usual shop where they shop. "Ah, _Signorina_ Stella, _Signorina_ Cerelia, glad to have you here again" the middle-aged woman who had been tailoring their dress greeted. "Ah! Hello" greeted Stella "Can you help us find a dress for the ball, _questa sera_?" She nodded "Same sizes, _Signorina_?" asked the lady "Ah ye-" Cerelia was about to agree when Stella cut her off "I think I have grown..." sounded in an odd way of saying. "Hmm... you haven't... but..." The lady went near Stella and looked at her firmly "it's natural for a woman who's expecting to grow a lot faster" fixed her glasses (_of course someone can tell_) and gulped Stella, pregnant.

"Stella, you're preg-" she got cut because someone will hear (_the one who followed them_). "I didn't know so keep quiet..." Gesturing a _shush_ expression and Cerelia nodded and hugged her tightly. "_Congratulazioni, amica mia_" she kissed Stella's cheek making her blush and giggle. The two had find and bought their dress and left. "How do I say this to Giotto?" Worried Stella asked Cerelia. "Of course that's not a problem!" Patted her head. "He'll ask you for marriage and happily ever after" talkative Cerelia suggested a scenario. Sometimes Stella wonder how on Earth did she and Alaude even got together? Of course... love moves in a different way to each person.

They had arrived at the mansion and everyone was expecting them on the dinning table for lunch. It was kind of awkward. Cerelia went to sit next to Stella it was unusual for everyone when she isn't sat next to Alaude. Some thing's fishy. Definitely that's what everyone thought even Giotto. 'I'll be fat and Giotto will not like me...' She don't why things like eating affects her thinking now, maybe cause of being pregnant... Her food was left untouched only she was doing was poking the food in her plate "You should not play with foods, Stella. Would you rather have something else?" Giotto scolded her not in a bad way. She shook her head and pick up the glass of water only to slipped of her hand and breaking the glass.

"Girl, you've got a real problem since knowi-" Cerelia started when a death glare was sent off by Stella making Cerelia shiver. "Brr..." she sarcastically acted. "C'mmon up, _amica mia_" Cerelia was about to lead her out when Giotto went near her only to be shove away from the face by Stella. Since knowing it earlier that she was pregnant all sorts of thought came to her. She knew Giotto would be happy but all she thinks was bad things...

"What's matter with her?" G said. "Leave the rest to me and you boys just sit down and relax, continue eating, _ciao_!" Walk beside her blushing friend. "Did I just do that?" She whispered to Cerelia "Yes, that's right, you just shoved that hands of yours to Primo, my dear" was to cheer her up? "Was that to make me feel more better?" She playfully slapped her arms making the both of them giggle. "Weird..." G said. "Hmn..." looks like Daemon already figured it out.

"What was that about poking the food and the glass breaking?" Out of curiosity Cerelia asked. "You... you see... what if I become fat... will Giotto still like me?" Finally the one that that's been bugging her came out only to be laughed at loudly by Cerelia making the maids who's passing by looked at her weirdly. "Of course not, sweety, that's normal you'll get big and go shrunk again" very vague talking she did there and now she's more ease at her feelings. "So how do I tell him then?" Cerelia halted and faced her placing her hands both on her shoulders and look straight into her "Listen here, Missus, or shall I say soon-to-be Prim-" glared by Stella again "Okay... okay, you know just tell him straight off and I am sure he'll take it fast" she smiled positively and Stella was motivated.

That night then nearing the time where she had to tell Giotto made her nervous as shrimp. Cerelia who was beside Alaude saw her best friend looked so mortified and paled and she walk towards her followed by Alaude. She patted the top of head of Stella making her pay attention to her instead of the talking Giotto. "Don't worry about anything else just tell him straight and there'll be no problem, _buona fortuna_!" She winked at her and kissed her forehead as a good luck before letting her have an air in the balcony.

"What were you two up to and about?" Alaude in his monotone asked. She suddenly acted so girly and started slapping Alaude's arms. "What's wrong with you woman" he hissed. "I want it too soon" Cerelia said and that made no sense to Alaude. "Also it's none of your business and she'll fix it in no time" she giggled before separating with Alaude to the crowd. "Hn... You don't get it do you?" Daemon out of no where appeared beside Alaude. "She meant is what every girl has been expecting if they're together for so long and what they should expect in the future, nu hu hu hu" Daemon giggled his signature laugh making Alaude have a tint of light red blush across his face but he does get it in Stella's situation.

"Cheers" Giotto toasted and the highest pitch that could be heard was from Cerelia the lively aristocrat they called. "CHEERS!" she giggled.

Giotto find his way to find Stella. Finding her on the balcony alone but with a few mafia members side by side the door to balcony as every corner you must include. "Stella" called Giotto making her turn around with her elegant yet simple white laced dress. "Giotto" smiled Stella yet Giotto can see through her eyes that she had something that she is in troubled with. "Do leave us alone" Stella requested and the watcher nodded and left. "You've been weird after you had gone out to by the dress, has something bothering you?" Asked concerned Giotto.

A big inhale was made by Stella and let it go exhaling all out before starting. "Uh... would you... how do I say this... uh..." she stuttered real bad making Giotto giggle "Stella we've been together for years and here you are stuttering, c'mmon love tell me what's bothering you" he looked into her eyes "A... ahem... would you still like me if I am fat?" She asked her first lame question making him burst out laughing "hey..." worried Stella said. "Is that what has been bothering you? You're not even fat as you say you're like a match stick to me" he giggled making her more comfortable "It's not that..." "It's not all of that... there's another one..." She in her worried tome started "tell me, my love" he held his hand to her face "what do you think of being together... I mean legally papers and marriage" a reddened Stella said. Giotto became more serious "I... I see... you're still not up to it, that's fine" She stuttered more and was on verge of crying. "STE-LLA! HAVE YOU ALREADY told him our good news about my nieces and nephews" Opps... Cerelia said. Making Giotto widened his eyes and making him happy, it's not because she is tired of waiting for him to propose it's because she's been thinking about the future of the kid that they two had made. Ready to run Stella was grabbed and spun around by Giotto landing her body to his chest and kissing her.

"Opps, I guess he just knew" Cerelia creeping out slowly as possibly so she won't get killed by Stella only to bumped by someone and the first time in public he had made affection to her kissing her in crowd luckily no one was looking busy partying, Alaude. "_Ti voglio molto bene_" He whispered making Cerelia smile at him.

"It's not that I am not ready, I just thought you were tired of when you're gonna expect me to asked in for marriage... and I would want a lot of them" he assured her making her tears by falls. He hugged her tightly and securely kissing the top of her head "_Ti voglio... Ti voglio molto bene, amore mio_".

**Author's Comment**: Woah! There was A LOT of Cerelia x Alaude scene /_ / kekeke I got to add them in my list soon I'll write for them.

**Italian Vocabs used:**

**Amore mio** – my love

**Caro mio** – my darling (addressing to a male)

**Soggiorno** – living room

**Signorina** – Miss

**Questa sera** – tonight (this day's evening)

**Congratulazioni** – congratulations (response to success)

**Amica mia** – my friend (feminine)

**Ciao** – hey, see ya (slang), hello, bye

**Buona fortuna** – good luck

**Ti voglio molto bene** – I love you very much

**Anche io** – me too


End file.
